Life is hard in High School
by johnnymommy19
Summary: Gabriel Gray's life in highschool, also with Mohinder, Maya, Elle, and other charecters. Will Maya and Gabriel end up together... read on and see. ; read and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Heroes own all of the characters that I may put in this story.

_Yes__!__ first day of __Junior Year__ I can't wait to see what will happen__s__!_

"Gabriel!" Mrs. Gray yelled up the stairs.

.

"Yes Mommy I am up!" Gabriel replied knowing what she would ask.

"How's my little Junior?" Mrs. Gray said as she was fixing him waffles in the toaster oven.

"I am not a baby, I can make my own breakfast," he replied.

_Gosh, ever since dad died she has been treating me as if I couldn't do anything on my own. I wish I could show her that I am independent and can do things for myself._

"Well you are going to be late for your first day and you don't want that happening, come on I will drive you," she said.

"Mom why can't I just walk to school or ride my bike, everyone else has a car and that is embarrassing enough," he replied.

"Get in the car Gabe I don't want you being kidnapped," she said firmly although she was hurt he was embarrassed to be dropped off by his own mother."Your my special little boy, see you after school."

"Hi students, my name is Mrs. Gladice and I will be your Homeroom teacher, if anyone needs anything or has questions about anything ask me, I am your advisor," said Mrs.Gladice

"Uhh... I have a question."

"Yes Gabriel"

"Not being prejudice or anything, but why are there so many Hispanic students this year?"

"Well, this year our school is holding a foreign exchange student program and these students will stay for the rest of their high school career."

"What's the matter Gabriel, you think you can make a new friend?" Niki teased. "No I just wanted to know because... I- I have an interest in the Spanish language and I think I may take a class on it," stuttered Gabriel. "Yeah, I saw the way you looked at that one Mexican." Niki mocked. "She is not Mexican, she is half Puerto Rican and Dominican!" Gabriel said defending himself, but not very well. "Ha, so now you are stalking her?" she sneered. "No I just know that type of stuff..." Gabriel had just given up since he knew more people would join in.

_What are you looking at. Gabriel thought to himself as he glared at Matt. Surprisingly Matt turned away as fast as he could._

_Just wait until I get to math class I will make some friends there since most of the students are social outcast like me. Finally I would know what it is like to have a real conversation, unlike the ones I have with my mommy about how my tummy hurts or Star Trek isn't coming on tonight since they are going to have an all night showing of the movie Psycho... Hmm... I should watch th-_

"Move out of my way loser!"

"Yeah loser move out of his way."

"What a dork."

A couple of jocks passed by him and knocked his books out of his hand also making sure he fell on the floor. Matt came up to help him since he knew from experience what it felt like to be picked on so much.

"Can I help you with that?" Matt asked. "Sure," Gabriel replied. _Just don't talk to me I am already miserable enough without having a slow fat friend. _"Well, okay bye... I am sorry for helping you," Matt whispered under his breath thinking Gabriel had said this out loud.

_Gosh I am such a dork, I thought I only thought that, how could he hear me?_

"El es mono." Maya said.

"Cualquier" Alejandro said while completely ignoring who or whatever his sister was talking about.

_Was she talking about me? Because I seen her looking at me... And I heard the word mono, I wonder what that means... Keep dreaming Gabriel._

"I am sure all of you heard of Punnet Squares before right?" said the Science teacher.

"Uhh..." the class hummed in unison.

"Yes, Mr. Gray"

"Punnet Squares is in genetics, a type of grid used to show the gametes of each parent and their possible offspring; a type of grid that can indicate all the possible outcomes of a genetic cross," he answered.

"Correct you are Mr. Gray, Well done! If there was a parent with blue eyes and another with brown eyes, but carried the recessive trait of blues eyes what would be the possible outcome of the two's children eyes?"

"Anyone?"

"Yes, Mr. Gray"

"The probability of the children having brown eyes is 1/2 and the children having blues eyes is also 1/2."

"Well thank you for that Mr. Gray, seems like I am getting a bit repetitive."

"How about you, Mr. Petrelli tell me something you know about the subject we are on."

"Uhh... I think Einstein was correct about when he made that thingy called electricity??" he said in confusion wondering how far off subject it could possibly be.

"Mr. Petrelli we are on the subject of Punnet Squares."

"Sorry?" Peter asked still confused.

_Wow am I the only one in this class? Maybe I should answer less questions...Hmmm... _

"What class do I have next..."

"You don't have a class next Gabriel, it is lunch, my name is Mohinder by the way. It is amazing how you have the guts to answer questions on the first day." Mohinder said still amazed, he was always easily amazed. "It seems we both have lunch next, I am new to this school so do you want to show me where the cafeteria is?" Mohinder asked nicely.

_Wow I am actually going to make a friend this year, maybe I am special like my mommy told me. _Gabriel was so used to talking to himself that he didn't even notice he hadn't answered the question. "Gabriel?" Mohinder asked. "Oh yes I willl show you and how do you know my name?" Gabriel asked. The teacher said it so much how couldn't I know it?

"So this is lunch?" Mohinder asked not seeing the horrified look on Gabriel's face. He had so many bad memories at lunch. _I actually thought she liked me, she was only playing a trick on me just so she could embarrass me in front of the entire school. GABRIEL GRAY DOESN'T PEE HIS PANTS! _"Okay Gabriel I believe you, you don't have to scream at me." Mohinder said while he backed away.

_Frick I did it again! First Matt, then he whole lunchroom!!_

"Are you sure GABRIEL you don't because I recall last ye-" Nathan couldn't stop himself from laughing it was always funny, yet disgusting to see a fifteen year old male urinate on himself in front of half of the students and a quarter of the teachers.

"Shut up." Gabriel whispered under his breath, afraid Nathan would hear him.

"What did you say 'mommy's little treki?"

"Uh nothing." Gabriel said trying to walk away as fast as he could. _Why do I always have to embarrass myself, with me no bullies are needed people still laugh at me, not with me. _"I'll see you this afternoon and if not I will find you, maybe you could make yourself useful and be part of the cheerleaders squad!" Nathan said as he walked away with his jockish friends.

"Gabriel, I am sorry, they are jerks, they only tease you because of their insecurities." Mohinder said trying to comfort his new friend. _Mohinder shouldn't have to suffer because I am a dork. _"Mohinder you don't have to eat lunch with me I go to the boys locker room and eat lunch usually." Gabriel then left the lunch room without his lunch too ashamed to even look the lunch lady in face. "But." Mohinder tried to say only to be left alone with Elle.

"Hey Mohinder!" Elle yelled and scared the crap out of him. "Where the heck did you come from??" Mohinder asked amazed again that she could sneak up on him like that. "I was standing here the whole time. So you are new here?" Elle asked. _Maybe he would like me unlike all the other jerks who call me a freak. _Elle thought. "Yeah, my first year since my family moved from India so my dad could continue his research on... Well I don't exactly know what it is on." Mohinder replied happy to see he had just made his third friend of the day, Elle, Gabriel, and Peter. "So Elle, what is your favorite subject?" Mohinder asked trying to make small talk. "Boys." Elle said very creepily until she realized how creepy she was looking at Mohinder. "Okay I'll just be going I have a class to get to." Mohinder said completely lying since class wouldn't start for anouther twenty minutes.

"Nathan!"

"What Peter?" Nathan moaned afraid Peter would nag him again. "Why are you so mean to Gabe? He hasn't done anything to you." Peter said with a firm look on his face, Nathan knew he meant business. "Peter you have to get that if you want to be popular, you must be funny and Gabriel is he easiest way to my popularity." Nathan said with a smug look on his face. "What you do is not funny it is cruel, he has no friends!" Peter replied. "Yes he does, that little Mexican boy, Mohinder." Nathan corrected. "He is Indian." Peter corrected his brother. "Whatever Nathan. Just go be a jerk to one of your friends and see how they feel, better yet how about I start being a jerk to you." Peter said angrily. "Peter, you couldn't keep that up for one day." Nathan mocked.

"Gabriel?" Peter asked hoping to see him. _Oh no someone found me, I always been so careful to make this my secret hideout. _"Gabriel I know your in here I saw you go this direction." Peter heard something move behind the lockers and put two and two together. "I am sorry about my brother." Peter said. _Say something don't be scared of him he is just as small as you are. _"If you don't want to talk I understand." Peter left the locker room. _Wait! _Gabriel yelled in his head making another mistake.

"?Es este las muchachas vestuario?"

Maya asked but then she noticed the sign on the door had a stick figure with a dress on.

_Oh crap since when was this the girls locker room? _Elle had entered the lockeroom and Gabriel was becoming more nervous. "Hi, my name is Elle I think I was supposed to be your tour guide or something for the day, but I forgot what your name was, wait are you Maya?" Elle asked. "Si, Yes." Maya answered correcting herself since she knew the whole point in this program was for her to learn English. "I not talk English mucho." Maya said. "It's okay me neither." Elle said cracking herself up once more. Maya looked at her with the most perplexing look anyone could have given, even more than Peter. _I have to get out of here! _Gabriel thought as he stood up and hit his head on the shelf. Not only was he very awkward, but he also was very clumsy. Ow! He yelped in pain trying not to move but accidentally falling over the lockers in front of him knocking them all down. "I- Oh my gosh Gabriel what the heck are you doing in here you pervert, gym is about to start for us! Elle said enjoying every minute of it. "I- I, I uh... I thought this was the boys locker room, I wasnt trying to see you girls undress, uh I am so sorry..." He said. _I am such a dork! _Gabriel thought but saying it out loud again. "Gabriel the girls locker room this year is being renovated due to a rat infestation last year and the guys locker room is now in the weight room." Elle updated Gabriel on the latest change of the school. "Mono, El es mono." Gabriel whispered under his breath glad he remember what she said. Maya giggled. "What?" Gabriel asked. Elle's face began to turn red as she tried not to laugh. Gabriel's pants had a huge hole in it from his pocket being caught on one of the locker's hooks and ripped off. Gabriel looked down and when he looked back up he was face to face with Mrs. Gladice.

"Mr. Gray, what are you doing in the ladies locker room?"

"I- I..." He started to panic and he couldn't stop him self he was going to faint.

"Gabriel?" the nurse Mr. Claude asked waiting for an answer to his question?

"Oh my gosh my mommy is going to freak out, I have to fix this where are your needles, threa-" Gabriel stopped and looked up at the nurse. "Are you okay I think you need to calm down before you faint again, I called your mother she is going to bring you some new pants." Mr.Claud informed him. _Noooo, _Gabriel thought in his head_, the last time his mother brought him pants to school was when Niki poured water all over my pants and said I peed on myself, not again! _"Gabriel go to the office she will be waiting for you there." Mr.Claude said

"Hey my little special Gabey Bear!" Mrs. Gray cooed at her son. "Mommy!" Gabriel protested "why do you always have to call me such embarrassing names in public."

"Sorry Gabey Bear, here are your pants." She leaned in and gave her son the longest kiss on his forehead he had ever received from her. _Oh my, no why is Nathan Petrelli in the office?? _"I will see you at home Mr." Mrs.Gray said.

Gabriel walked as quick as he could out of the door trying to avoid the senior in the office. "Gabey Bear!" Nathan mocked. "Hi Nathan can I help you?" Gabriel asked. "You peepee your pants again." Nathan said in a baby voice frowning. "I never peed on myself in my life." He said while remembering his accidents when he was younger. _Lie._

"Aww little mommy's boy ripped his wittle pants so he got a great big kiss from Mommy Bear!" One of the jocks teased. _Mommy Bear, you can't come up with a better insult than that? _Gabriel had already started down the hallway hoping he would escape into the weight room.

"So Gabe... Can I call you Gabe?" asked Mohinder. "Sure I don't see why not." Gabriel said. "What is your favorite sport?" Mohinder asked. "I don't really play sports, but I do occasionally like to play tennis with my da-" Gabriel shivered and looked away from Mohinder. "What's wrong?" Mohinder asked. _Nothing, it's just my dad died a few months ago and I really miss him. _Matt was eaves dropping from the court in which he 'played horse' with himself. "Your dad... died?" Matt asked. Mohinder looked up at him amazed that Matt would know something like this about his new friend. "How did you know?" Gabriel asked. "Well you did just tell Mohinder right?" Matt asked

"No." Gabriel answered. "Oh, well my dad left me a couple of years ago, I still have the 120 he gave to me. I knew he was ashamed of having me as a son." Matt said.

"Well why is that?" Mohinder asked not noticing it was a sensitive situation since he had always had a father and always would, at least to him. "Never mind," Matt said walking the other direction. "Gabriel I'm sorry for your loss." Mohinder said. "It's fine I have to get over it sooner or later." _I can't cry I am already the laughing stock of the grade. _Gabriel skimmed the Gym for something to change the subject, then he saw Maya. _Wow she is so beautiful I wonder if she laugh at me too. _"What are you staring at?" Mohinder asked. "Oh nothing just thought I seen something." Gabriel answered him. _Good cover up! _

_Finally the last class of the day, ART! _"Isaac why are you always in art class?" Elle asked Isaac. "Why are you always all over guys, Elle?" Isaac mocked. "That is not true." Elle defended herself. "And it is not true that I skip every subject but art and lunch, I am lucky enough to have art twice, Art Intermediate and Art Advance. I know a guy with computer smarts, you now that paper delivery dude who always wears those horn-rimmed glasses?" Isaac was telling her the reason for his fortune when he was rudely interrupted by Simone. "Hey Isaac." Simone said only to be ignored. "Why won't you talk to me?" She asked. "Maybe because I just don't want to." He said to Simone ten looked in Gabriel's direction. "Dork, what the hell are you looking at?" Isaac asked Gabriel. "Nothing I just was looking at your picture." He answered. _That boy looks a lot like me, but why is his nose bleeding?_

"Hey Gay Brihl! ¿Cazaba al acecho usted a mi hermana en el vestuario?" Alejandro asked. "What?" Gabriel wondered what the heck he was saying. _Isn't he the one walking with the girl wh- _Before he finished his thought he recieved the hardest punch to his face ever, seeing that Nathan was the only other punch and he secretly didn't want to punch him. "Ow." Gabriel followed his instinct and fell backwards hitting his head on the tree behind him, when he looked up Alejandro was running and the principal was standing right behind him. "Why are you fighting Mr. Gray." the principal said. "What?" He said confused knowing he hadn't participated in the abuse, he was the abusee! "Detention! This friday 5:00-6:00." Said the principal. "But that is when Star Trek comes on!" Gabriel whined. "Oh in that case you can be schedule for during gym class." He said sarcastically. "Really?" Gabriel asked forgetting how gullible he was. "No! Go home I don't want to see your face for the rest of this day, trouble maker." The principal yelled.

Gabriel was walking home when he seen Elle driving in her new BMW her daddy recently bought for her sixteenth birthday. He stared closer and seen that her family was the host family of Maya. Maya would be three houses away from his house. "Mommy?" Gabriel said while his voice began to crack. "Oh my gosh my baby! Is that Petrelli boy bothering you again." She asked. "No mommy this hispanic kid punched me for looking at his sister in the lockeroom." He said trying to choke back tears, but his day was so rough he could cry in front of his mommy. "Oh come here." His mommy said. As he told her about his day she made the worst sandwhich she possibly can forgetting that he was not Mr.Gray, a tuna fish sandwhich!

"Maya what is that?" Elle asked. "A wallet, it say Gabriel Gray." Maya replied. "We should call he and tell him we have his wallet! It'll be great!" Elle said with much excitement. "Huh?" Maya was confused. "Telephone?" Maya asked. "Yeah telephone." Elle said as she picked up the phone and her student directory. Buh Ring. Buh Ring. "Gabe, Baby can you get that I am taking a bath!" His mommy yelled from upstairs "Hello." Gabriel said sadly as he finished his advanced math homework. "Es esto Gahbriel?" Maya asked. "Si". Gabriel responded his heart beating the fastest it ever had, he already had two records for the day and it was his third. "Who is on the phone?" Mrs. Gray asked. "It's just one of my teachers mommy!" He answered. "Yeah this is him." He said. "How to say?" Maya asked Elle. "Say I have your wallet and you can get it from Elle's house." Elle said as slow as she could. "I wallet, you come get, Elle casa." Maya said. "Okay, I'll be right there. Bye." Gabriel said surprised he understood her. _What was I thinking going to Elle's house in my Ramones pajamas too, I was in over my head! _Ding Dong. "I got it dad!" Elle yelled from her third story running down the stairs to the door. "Hey Gabe." She said with the hugest smirk on her face. "I- I am here for May- my wallet..." He said correcting himself. "Come in follow me," she took him upstairs into her playroom which was filled with unicorns and ponies and sock monkies. "This is... nice?" Gabriel said.

"Gahbriel!" Maya said excitedly forgetting Elle said to 'keep it cool' whatever that meant.

"Hey uh Maya." Gabriel said to her nervously. "What happened to your nose Gabriel?" Elle questioned him with a disgusted look on her face. "Oh gosh is it bleeding?" Gabriel asked. "Yes a lot!" Elle answered. _Oh no have no fear Gabriel Mr.Dork is here! He will save you from getting positive attention from those chicks. _"Where's your bathroom?" Gabriel asked. Elle pointed quickly in the direction.

"I am sorry for that, that Hispanic boy who is always with Maya punched me in the nose." Gabriel said. "HA HA, oh sorry." Elle studdered. "What he say?" Maya asked quietly. "Su hermano lo dio un puñetazo en la nariz." Said Elle surprisingly. "Oh mi!" Maya yelped feeling sorry for Gabriel. "Are you bueno?" Maya said forgettin the word good or okay. "Yeah, uh si soy bueno." He murmured the little spanish that he knew. Maya sat down next to him and stared at him sadly. At that point Gabriel stood up as quickly as he could and said, "I have to go my mommy is waiting for me." At that point his shirt hooked onto the wall which cause most of the buttons to pop off. Elle giggled in delight. _Oh my god, why Mr.Dork, do you torture me?? _His undershirt was a little too tight and said Gabriel + Mommy Love 4ever. Maya didn't understand what Elle was laughing at she thought the shirt was cute when she seen the stick figures of Gabriel and his mommy. _Yeah Mr.Dork great just wear the same undershirt every night your mommy made! _

El es mono means he is cute.


	2. Chapter 2

"So...Did you talk to her?" Mohinder asked.  
"Talk to who?" Gabriel replied in question.  
"You know that cute Spanish girl you were staring at in Gym Class yesterday."

"I wasn't staring, and Spanish people come from Spain."  
"Ha! Whatever Gabe you know you like her," Mohinder said, "Gabriel and that  
one girl who is not Spanish, but Hispanic, or maybe Mexican whatever he said,  
sitting in a tree ABCDEFG! Ha, I crack myself up". Mohinder said to himself,  
not noticing by then Gabriel already started for homeroom without him.

"Gabriel, come here". Mrs. Gladice demanded.  
"Ye-yes Mrs. Gladice," Gabriel said, as brave as he could. "What were you  
doing in the girls' locker room yesterday?"  
"Uh... I thought it was still the boys' locker room."  
"It was still lunch should you not be in the cafeteria or outside in the  
amphitheatre?"  
_You don't understand, I can't eat lunch in the lunchroom without being  
teased. _Gabriel thought.  
Yes, I will eat lunch in the cafeteria today. _I don't have anywhere  
else to go. _He thought.

"Okay class!" The Art teacher yelled so they would know it was time for  
class to begin. I am giving you guys your first assignment. You are to pick a  
superhero name and write a whole comic book based on your super hero," She said.  
"Aw man!" The class groaned.  
"Do as I say students, you don't want your parents having  
to interfere, right," the teacher said politely. Isaac was already halfway  
finished with his comic called 'Saint Joan' which was about a muscle mimic  
girl in high school who would be a normal teenager by day, but fought crime by  
night.

Elle decided on a comic called 'Princess Elle' she had the amazing ability to  
sing, which she didn't really fight crime she only rode around on a light blue  
unicorn spreading peace throughout the world.  
_How girly and Elle of her,_ Gabriel thought, _my comic is going to be so cool,  
umm... It will consist of a boy who could control clocks and uh... Make them  
do whatever he wanted them to do, since I already have that power, kind of,  
this should be easy._ Gabriel isolated himself from the rest of the class  
because he was afraid of what they thought of his comic and drawings.

_Mono,_ Gabriel thought as he glance at Maya, then quickly looked away once he  
saw Alejandro glaring at him.  
"So... Gabriel what is your story about?" Elle asked.  
_It is basically about my confident alter ego._ I don't know I guess I am writing a comic about  
the King of Clocks, he can fix anything just by observing it." Gabriel  
answered.  
"Why is he called the King of Clocks then? Should not he be called  
something like Repair Guy or something?" Elle asked sarcastically.  
"No, because he first recognized his power when he took after his father  
and repaired his first watch," Gabriel answered more interested in his alter  
ego than he had ever been.

Cool I can't wait to read it!

Elle skipped off  
before Gabriel had a chance to tell her he wasn't letting anyone read it.  
If there was something I loved as much as my mommy it would be fixing clocks  
and seeing how things work, He thought as his nose began to flare.

The rest of the morning went by fast because it wasn't as exhilarating as his  
first day back to school. Finally it was time for him to face his fears and  
sit at a lunch table for the first time in a while, but where would he sit?  
_Hmm... Where do I sit_, Gabriel looked around trying to find an isolated  
location where no one could bother him while walking at the same time.

Perfect timing for Nathan to trip the dork. _Oh no, don't worry nothing is on your  
pants. Phew._ Although he was relieved about his pants he was still embarrassed  
that half of his lunch was on the floor and the other half on his face.  
"Ha, hey Gabey Bear!" Niki mocked him as loud as she could so everyone  
could laugh even more at his pitiful expression.  
Why don't they just leave me alone?  
Although Gabriel was strong on the inside he could hold his tears in no  
longer, he began to cry in front of the students, the teachers, the staff, and  
his crush. He quickly lifted himself and ran as fast as he could home.

His mommy was at work so he didn't have to worry about covering up what  
happened today. He ran to his room and fell onto his bed as he cried. Why  
can't I be cool, why can't I be special? I want to be special, I have to be  
special. I can't go back to school tomorrow; they will only laugh at me. Why  
does everybody hate me?

Ding Dong! Ding Dong! His doorbell rang twice waking him up from the  
wonderful dream world.  
"Who is it?" Gabriel asked knowing it wouldn't be his mother since she  
wasn't off of work until 6:00 today.  
"Mohinder!" Mohinder called from outside. "I have your assignments!"  
He yelled.  
"I don't need them or want them, just leave me alone."  
"Fine!" Mohinder yelled from outside and got in his car and drove away.  
Gabriel opened the door after he left and saw his Science and Math book lying  
on the floor with his assignment pad. He also saw a torn in half comic book  
with a giant clock on the cover and a man with a huge glasses in front of the  
clock. His day was only getting worse and to top it all off, he still had to  
go to detention today and if he didn't go the office would notify his mother.

I wonder if anyone would remember my birthday, or even care. We were all  
friends in Elementary School, I wonder what happened, did I change or them?  
Gabriel thought while he took down the notes his Science teacher wrote on the  
board. He was the only one with a page full of notes. Everyone else's papers  
only consisted of their names and the date, saying September 21, 1991. Yes.  
Tomorrow was his sixteenth birthday.

"Hey Gabriel!" Mohinder said.  
"Hiya!" Gabriel said happily for the first time in weeks.  
"Why are you so cheerful today?" Mohinder asked.  
"Well, I know what mono means," Gabriel said, proud of himself that he  
learned the word.  
"Okay and that explains your excitement," Mohinder asked very confused. "Well  
mono means cute and there is a possibility that Maya was talking about me,"  
Gabriel said as if Mohinder was in his head.  
"Yeah, what are you talking about Gabe?" Mohinder asked.  
"You know that time I was picking up my books and Maya was like 'El es  
mono'?" Gabriel said.  
"No I wasn't there," Mohinder said.  
_Oh yeah he didn't know me until after Science class..._  
"Never mind Mohinder, you will be forever perplexed." Gabriel said mocking  
his friend.

I never knew how comfortable it was to sit at a lunchroom table and eat  
lunch.  
"Eww," Gabriel said looking down at the sandwich his mother made for  
him this morning.  
"What are you 'ewing' at," Mohinder asked.  
"My mommy packed me a tuna fish sandwich," Gabriel enlightened his friend  
with his hate for tuna fish. After he spat the sandwich out in his napkin he  
looked up and saw Maya drinking some sprite. When she noticed him looking at  
her she smile and waved. Gabriel looked around to see who she was waving at  
and realized no one was behind him. He lifted his hand knocking Mohinder's  
spaghetti onto his shirt and his juice all over the table. Maya giggled at his  
clumsiness.  
I am such a dork.  
"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry Mohinder!" Gabriel said afraid of his reaction.  
Mohinder burst out laughing at how "graceful" his friend was. Good thing  
Nathan's not here today.

"Gabriel is tomorrow your birthday?" Matt asked.  
"Yeah, how did you remember?" Gabriel asked.  
"You were talking to yourself about it and I just heard you." Matt answered.  
"I never actually said that out loud, at least I don't think I did," Gabriel  
said, "Matt, sometimes I think you are reading my mind," Gabriel finished and  
walked away.  
...The next day after school... I must get to the point so sorry I didn't  
tell you about his fabulous birthday at school.

"Hey Gabe!" Matt yelled down the street before Gabriel could reach his house.  
"I made something for you, but with the help of my mom of course!" He said.  
"Huh?" Gabriel said confused asking why as he walk towards his friend. "You  
know, today is your birthday! I wanted to surprise you because no one else  
knew." Matt showed Gabriel a container in which consisted of a pink icing  
vanilla cake with the number sixteen on it, except the six was upside down  
making it nineteen.  
"I did the writing myself." He said.  
"I can tell, thanks, Matt." Gabriel couldn't hold back how happy he was and  
completely smashed the cake in between himself and Matt, giving Matt a hug for  
caring. "You're a great friend." Gabriel said as he happily drifted away from  
his friend.

"Homecoming dance is next week," Mohinder said.  
"I know," Gabriel replied.  
"Are you going?" Mohinder asked.  
"No," Gabriel said as he walked towards his next class.  
"Why not?" Mohinder asked, catching up with Gabriel.  
"Because it isn't for me, plus a marathon of Star Trek is going to come on  
that Friday," Gabriel said to his friend. "What, are you going?" Gabriel  
asked.  
"I do want to see what social events in America are like." Mohinder replied.

"Maybe you should ask Elle to go with you, you guys are always flirting with  
each other," Gabriel teased.  
"No we aren't," Mohinder said secretly enjoying the fact that Gabriel thought  
Elle flirted with him.

"Hey Elle," Mohinder said.  
"Hi Mohinder," Elle replied.  
"So... Are you going to Homecoming?" Mohinder asked.  
"No, no one would want to go with me." Elle said. Mohinder took in a deep  
breath then turn towards Elle.  
"Since no one is going with me or you, we could go together, but as friends  
of course," He said, relieved to get it out of his system.  
"Okay," Elle said delighted to be asked out for the first time in her life.

"Hey Gabe," Matt said after he sat next to his science partner.  
"Hi," Gabriel replied.  
"Did you hear?" Matt said to him.  
"What?" Gabriel asked.  
"Well Elle and Mohinder are going to homecoming together and also Peter and  
Maya," Matt told his unfortunate friend, "I knew Mohinder wanted to go to  
homecoming with Elle."  
"Did you say Peter and Maya?" Gabriel asked with jealousy in his voice.  
"Yeah, we are about the only juniors without dates, but I am still going for  
the music and food." Matt said. Gabriel sighed and starred at the teacher  
trying not to show emotion over what Matt told him.  
_I don't even care if I go, if I go, it's not like I matter. _Matt looked at  
his friend sadly. Matt wondered.

"Gabriel!" Mrs. Gray called.  
"Yes mommy?" Gabriel answered.  
"I got you a new sweater vest," She said while quickly walking down the  
stairs.  
"What for, you know we can't afford pointless gifts," he said looking at his  
mother.  
"It's not pointless, you're going to homecoming," She said forcefully. "Mommy  
I don't want to go," Gabriel pouted.  
"But your friend Mohinder is going and Mrs. Parkman said Matt was going,"  
Mrs. Gray said hoping to change his mind.  
"No mommy, I am watching Star Trek," He said. She came into the living room  
and unplugged the TV.  
"You want friends, then go and socialize," Mrs. Gray said.  
"Fine mommy, I will go," Gabriel said.  
He walked upstairs and took his blue and yellow button up out of the closet,  
along with his dark blue converse to match the blue sweater vest. He faced the  
mirror and looked at his gelled back hair and thick glasses.  
_I look good.  
_  
When he arrived he saw his friends Elle and Mohinder in the left corner of  
the Gym and decided to sit with them.  
"Why aren't you guys dancing, I mean is this not a dance?" Gabriel asked  
sarcastically.  
"I can't dance," Elle said.  
"Me neither," Mohinder added.  
"Okay," Gabriel said backing off and looked over at Elle. "You look pretty in  
your dress." He said smirking at his friend.  
"Thanks, I will go get some drinks," Elle said.  
"Is not the guy supposed to do that?" Gabriel mocked.  
"Whatever Gabriel," Mohinder said watching Elle leave.  
"So, what brings you here today, I thought you weren't coming?" Mohinder  
asked.  
"I wasn't but my mommy bought me a sweater vest and forced me to come, she  
even lent me her car." Gabriel said.  
"Oh no," He then glanced over at Niki, looking at Elle with a sinister grin  
on her face. By the time he stood up Niki had already followed through with  
her plan and tripped Elle, causing Elle to spill the drinks on her dress and  
into her hair. Elle got up and ran out of the into the nearest bathroom,  
Mohinder went after her, leaving Gabriel alone.

He looked up and saw Peter dancing with Maya from a distance, she leaned  
upwards giving Peter a kiss on the cheek. Like his friend, he stormed out and  
into the nearest bathroom.  
I thought she liked me. She was the only girl I liked and Peter stole her  
from me, Gabriel thought burying his face into his knees.

"Elle?" Mohinder said as he entered the girls' restroom. He saw her shoes  
and the stall door slightly open and let himself in. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Do I look okay?" She said thinking about how mean that may have sounded.  
"Sorry I shouldn't be being mean to you," She said.  
"It's okay," He said, "I will help you clean off your stain and I also found  
a comb in your purse." Mohinder said passing her the comb and her purse. He  
held out his hand to help her up and led her to the sink. After she combed her  
hair drowned her stain in water realizing how see through her dress was  
becoming. Mohinder laughed and looked away while she covered herself with her  
arms. "Here you can have my shirt."  
Mohinder said as he took off his button up and put it around her.  
"Can you take me home?" She asked. "And let Niki celebrate her victory, no  
you have to be confident and go back in there to dance." He said, attempting  
to inspire her.  
"Okay I guess we could go back," Elle said.

_I guess I'll just go home._ He walked into where he saw a group of jocks,  
including Nathan.  
"Hey Gabey Bear!" One of the jocks said.  
_They still can't come up with a better insult._ They all smiled, proud of  
their brilliant plan, while Nathan frowned in guilt. One of the jocks walked  
up to Gabriel and pushed him backwards onto the floor and began to punch him.  
_Oh my gosh, they are jumping me, I have to get out of here!_ Gabriel rose to  
his feet and ran the opposite direction. Nathan stopped his friends from going  
after him.

_I shouldn't be alive. I have no reason for living. Peter stole the only girl  
that may have liked me and everyone obviously hates me. _  
"Gabriel?" Nathan asked as Gabriel stood up and backed away.  
"What do you want to punch me again?" Gabriel asked with tears in his eyes.  
"No, I told them not to do what we were planning, but they thought it was  
funny. I am sorry." Nathan said sincerely.  
"I don't believe you," Gabriel said looking him straight in the eye, "I hate  
you." Gabriel said making Nathan feel worse than ever about what he did to  
Gabriel.

Gabriel walked off towards his car when he heard Maya talking with someone  
around the brick wall.  
"I thought he liked me." Maya said hugging her brother. By then it seemed as  
if everyone was having a bad night, except for Matt who was enjoying his food  
and music.  
"Don't worry about him." Alejandro said trying to comfort his crying sister  
who was obviously abandoned by Peter. Gabriel looked at her and realizing  
Peter had completely ditched her for Simone.  
"I want to go back to Elle's house, can you walk me home?" Maya said in  
Spanish, which Gabriel slightly comprehended. Hmm... caminata means walk and  
La casa de Elle is obviously Elle's house.  
"Uh... I could take you," Gabriel said.

Maya looked up at Gabriel.  
"Are you alright Gabriel?" She asked.  
"Yeah it's only a couple of bruises." Gabriel lied feeling a throbbing pain  
in his rib and a stinging sensation in his eye. Maya walked up and placed her  
hand on his cheek.  
"You don't deserve this." Gabriel laid his hand over hers, looking her in the  
eye, then he looked up at Alejandro. Gabriel quickly removed her hand and  
walked towards his father's old car.  
"I am not leaving you alone with my sister," Alejandro said in Spanish remembering the  
promise he made of always keeping her safe.  
"What did he say?" Gabriel asked.  
"He say, he don't trust you with me," Maya replied.  
"He can come too, if that's better." Gabriel said.  
"Okay," Maya said telling her brother.  
Maya fell asleep in the car due to her exhausting day. "So do you want to  
knock on the door?" Gabriel asked Alejandro.  
"No." Alejandro answered afraid to leave his sister in the car with Gabriel.  
Gabriel knocked on the door realizing Matt, who was Alejandro's host, and Elle  
would probably still be out, and of course Elle's father would be at work.  
Where else could they go? Gabriel asked himself.  
"Do you want to go to mi casa?" Gabriel asked trying to make it  
comprehendible.  
"Si," Alejandro sighed.  
Alejandro carried Maya into Gabriel's simple house that only had two rooms  
and a great collection of snow globes. Gabriel motioned to him to put Maya  
down onto the couch.  
"Gabriel?" Mrs. Gray said. "Yes mommy?" Gabriel asked.  
She came down the stairs and tears began to gather in her eyes. "Gabriel, are  
you okay?" She asked regretting forcing her son to go to the dance.  
"Yes mommy, I am fine." He said.  
Who am I kidding, I can barely walk straight, I have a black eye and I am  
clutching my rib. He quickly let go of his rib. His mom walked up and hugged  
him as soft as she could. He always loved his mom's hugs.  
"Mommy, this is Alejandro, and she, the one sleeping, is Maya," Gabriel said  
gazing at Maya in awe at how much more beautiful she was when she was  
sleeping.  
"Ahem." Alejandro interrupted trying to keep Gabriel from staring at his  
sister.  
"Oh I am Mrs. Gray," She said shaking his hand and hugging him.  
Mrs. Gray brought out an ice pack and orange juice for her son.  
"You know I love you Gabriel?" She said.  
"I love you too mommy." Gabriel said giving his mother a goodnight kiss.  
"Why?" Alejandro asked.  
"Why what?" Gabriel responded.  
"Why they do this to you?"  
Alejandro asked keeping his eyes on Star Trek pretending to be interested. "I  
don't know, but everything happens for a reason, maybe it is just my karma,"  
Gabriel replied. Alejandro sighed, feeling bad that he ever assaulted him  
since he was mentally and physically abused so much. But he still resented how  
much his sister and Gabriel liked each other. Maya woke up frightened to be in  
an unfamiliar location and only seeing Gabriel and not her brother.  
"Where am I?" She asked turning towards her brother.  
"Estamos en la casa de Gabriel." Alejandro answered his sister.  
"Gabriel?" Maya looked at Gabriel as she sat next to him, making him very  
uncomfortable, especially since Alejandro was glaring at him. She took his  
hand.  
_Oh my gosh, she is holding my hand, I think I may throw up._  
"Are you really okay?" she asked still not convinced.  
"Yeah I am fine." Gabriel said, putting his hand on her shoulder trying to  
comfort her, and then he moved his hand as quickly as possible. "I have to  
call Mohinder," Gabriel said changing the subject.  
"Mohinder?" Gabriel asked calling Elle's phone.  
"Yeah." Mohinder said calmly.  
"Elle has to go home so she can let Maya in her house, also Matt has to go  
home," Gabriel said.  
"Maya's there?" Mohinder asked.  
"Yes." Gabriel answered.  
"Oh." Mohinder teased. "Maybe you should make your move." He continued. "Shut  
up, I don't like her. Also bring Elle and Matt." Gabriel replied. "Well you  
looked pretty angry over the Maya and Peter thing." Mohinder replied.  
"Whatever, bye," Gabriel said.  
"Okay see you at your house." Mohinder said to his friend before hanging up.  
"Finally your here." Gabriel said sarcastically forgetting about his  
injuries.  
"What the hell happened to you?" Mohinder asked completely ignoring his  
language.  
"Nothing really, I just fell." Gabriel said.  
"Fell into what, someone's fist?" Mohinder asked shocked someone would this to  
Gabriel, since he had never done anything to anyone else. "It is okay, really  
Mohinder don't worry." Gabriel said surprised so many people worried for him.  
"Can you take Maya home with Elle?" Gabriel asked.  
"Yeah and I will take Alejandro since I am taking Matt." Mohinder said.  
"Where are they?" Gabriel asked ready to crawl in the bed with his mommy and  
sleep.  
"In the car, well I guess I will see you later." Mohinder said with an upset  
look on his face.  
"Bye." Alejandro and Mohinder both said.  
"Bye Maya." Gabriel said looking at her walk off.  
"Bye Gabriel," she said when she reached the car.


	3. Chapter 3

She smiled softly in the hallway as she walked pass Gabriel, he turned slightly, but went back to his locker as Alejandro walked pass his locker too.

"Can I help you with that?" Mohinder asked as he walked pass Elle only taking one book.

"Sure, these books can be heavy," she said giving him a sarcastic look.

"Hey Mohinder!" Gabriel said from afar. Mohinder turned towards his friend.

Gabriel sounded an imitation of a whip as he pretended to have one in his hand.

For some reason Gabriel was completely oblivious to anything the teachers would say or do, the only thing on his mind was Maya. _Gah-briel, _he thought, _I love how she says my name. _His thoughts slowly blended into what his teacher was saying.

"Gabriel!" said.

"Yes Mr.…Face?" Gabriel answered forgetting how to say his name. Elle giggled. "If a 50kg dog pushed on a box with 200N, what is the acceleration?" He asked.

"Uh… can I get my calculator?" he asked. The teacher looked at him with disapprobation.

"Maya?" said. "I think the acceleration rate would be 4m/s squared." Maya answered.

"Good Gabriel you were obviously not paying attention if you couldn't do that in your head, listen." He said.

_Beep_

The bell finally rang, lunch.

"Hey Gabriel," Maya said, "sorry for showing off in there."

"It's okay, I should have paid attention." Gabriel said as he kept his eyes on his feet, being sure to not look at her. He slowly shifted towards the left accidentally bumping into Maya, their hands touching. "Sorry." He said looking up at her as her cheeks turned red.

"It's okay." She said but Gabriel was already halfway the other direction.

"Seriously, I think this lady hates me." Gabriel said taking out another tuna fish sandwich.

"Aw, go easy on her, she only does everything for you." Mohinder said grabbing Gabriel's sandwich and taking a large bite.

"I love American food!" Mohinder said smiling with his mouth full.

"Now what am I going to eat?" Gabriel asked, not really looking for an answer.

"You didn't want it in the first place." Mohinder said.

"Gabriel, you are not eating?" Maya asked worried.

"No, uh, yes, uh, I, uh, don't really eat tuna fish, or seafood period." He said.

Maya then took out a box of raisons and a small, kiddy juice box and laid it on the table.

"Here, that's all of the food I don't eat." Maya said walking away.

"No Maya, I don't want your food." He said, but she was already halfway the other direction, oh the irony.

''See what you did?" Gabriel said to his friend laughing at Mohinder.

"What?" Mohinder said as a piece of bread fell out of his mouth, he looked up innocently.

"Are you going to Niki's party this year?" Mohinder asked.

"Those are for cool people and Matt." Gabriel said glimpsing at Matt.

"Hey, I am cool." Matt said in defense to Gabriel's comment.

"What if Maya goes?' Mohinder asked teasing his friend. "Shut up, just because she's going doesn't mean I am going," Gabriel said, "the only girl that I like is my-"

"A!" Mohinder said, although he knew he would say something along the lines of mommy.

"Hey Gabriel, do you think you can take me to Niki's party?" Maya asked. "Elle's not going because of something I don't really know what something."

"Um… I wasn't planning on going." Gabriel said while scratching his head. Mohinder nudged him with his arm whispering, "Girl of your dreams, party, and your car."

"Shut up'' Gabriel said then looked up at a disappointed Maya. _I hate to see her disappointed _Gabriel thought.

"I guess so, but I don't know if I will stay." He said barely assuaging her disappointment.

"Okay," she said walking off.

"I told you, you would go if she did." Mohinder said. "Because she needs a ride, and I don't want her to ride with one of those jocks." Gabriel said.

"Exactly my point, for Maya." Mohinder said.

"You are going too." Gabriel said slapping his friend in the stomach.

"Ow, fine," Mohinder said teasing his friend still.

"Wait, I can't go to Niki's party." Mohinder said just remembering what he and Elle had planned.

"Why not, I don't want to just be there standing around, because Matt has a French project to finish."

"Elle and I are going to the movies." Mohinder said.

"Alrighty then, I guess I will just have to face it." Gabriel said turning towards his next destination.

Knock knock Gabriel knocked on Elle's door. Maya came to the door, opened it and stepped out. Gabriel couldn't help but stare when he saw her in one of Elle's dresses.

"Can I help you?" Maya asked trying to get his attention as he unmitigatedly stared.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, you look amazing." Gabriel accidentally said embarrassed.

"Thanks." Maya said as she blushed.

_This is fun. _Gabriel thought as he nodded his head to the music. _I wonder if Maya is having as much fun as I am. _He thought, noticing she wasn't with him.

"Maya?" Gabriel called walking through the house, and then he spotted her outside.

"What wrong?" He asked her wondering why she wasn't inside.

"I don't feel so good." Maya said holding onto her stomach.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"I didn't want to ruin your fun and I thought if I came outside I would feel better." She said on the edge of throwing up.

Gabriel walked her to the car. "I will be back; I have to get my keys and jacket." He told her, Maya barely hearing him because she dozed off.

"Niki?" An unstable voice said through the door. Everyone immediately scurried out when they noticed it was her dad's voice. Gabriel looked around confused thinking she was allowed to have this party, he then looked at Niki who appeared to be frightened.

"Dad, what are you doing home so early?" Niki asked knowing every year since she was ten he would go out and get drunk because he was so 'hurt' or 'guilty' over Jessica dying.

"I thought I told no people over when I am not home." He said walking towards her.

"But dad, I don't want my friends over when you are here." Niki said backing into a corner. Her dad then lifted his hand and hit her across the face, Niki began to sob.

"Leave her alone." Gabriel said as brave as he could not wanting to leave Niki here with her dad.

"Oh yeah." Mr. Sanders said coming towards Gabriel.

"Yeah." Gabriel said running up the stairs. When he reached the top of the stairs he jumped for Gabriel, missing him and falling down the stairs. Gabriel quickly ran down the stairs and grabbed Niki's hand, but she hesitated to go.

"I have to stay with my dad to help him when he wakes up." She said still crying.

"No, you can come with me." Gabriel said being the kind and gentle boy he has always been.

"I can't.'' She said.

"I am not leaving without you." Gabriel said pulling her towards the front door

.

"Why would you help me?" Niki asked as he led her to his car.

"Why not, you were scared and I wouldn't leave anyone alone to suffer." Gabriel answered.

"But, I treat you so wrongfully." She said staring out of the window.

"Niki, I am not going to seek revenge for something you will eventually regret."

Niki looked out of the window ending the conversation. Gabriel looked up at his rearview mirror to a sleeping Maya. _She is so beautiful. _Gabriel said. _Why can't everyone be as nice as her?_

He slammed his feet on the brakes noticing the SUV in front of him.

"Mommy?" Gabriel called when he came through the door.

"Yes Gabriel." She said coming down the stairs.

_Darn I forgot to drop off Maya. _He thought.

"Can a friend of mine stay here, she can sleep in my room and I will sleep in yours." He said.

"She?" Mrs. Gray said.

"Yeah mommy, this is Niki Sanders," he started, "Niki Sanders, my mommy Mrs. Gray. Gabriel didn't wait for an answer he walked out of the door instead.

"Where are you going now?" she asked

"I forgot to take my friend home." He said opening the door and shutting it on his worried mother.

"Maya?" Gabriel said opening the door.

She yawned and turned towards him. "Are we at Elle's house?" She asked.

"No, I am taking you there." He said giving her a hand.

"In your car?" She asked confused about why he was getting her out of the car.

"No, Elle's house is only three houses away." He said forgetting she was feeling sick. She then got out of the car and yawned. He shut the door behind her. She reached out and grabbed his hand and began to walk dizzily. _Oh no, she's holding my hand. _Gabriel thought nervously beginning to sweat.

"I don't think I can walk any further." She said trying to hold back throw up.

"Uh," he said wondering why and trying to think of a way to get her home. Maya leaned over and accidentally threw up on his yellow converse, which were now a shade of orangish- red.

"Ew." Gabriel said leaning down to look at his shoes.

"Sorry." Maya said sitting down on the grass too sick to think of where she was.

"It's okay." Gabriel lied extremely disgusted. He sat down next to her and felt her forehead.

"You are really warm." He said. She shivered as if she was cold.

"Elle's not at home." She said laying her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and sat there for a while, forgetting about what happened to his shoes.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" He asked.

"If you want." She still shivered. Gabriel stood up giving her and hand and helped her, the rest of the way.

_Ring_. Mrs. Gray's house phone rang waking her up from her sleep.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, mommy, can I stay over a friend's house tonight?" Gabriel asked after sitting on Mr. Bishop's couch.

"Why?" She asked worried that her boy was growing up and making friends, soon he wouldn't even need her.

"My friend is sick and I don't want to leave it alone." He said trying to be as evasive as he could about her gender.

"Okay Gabriel, but this is the last time you are going to sleep over without telling me ahead of time." She said hanging up the phone. Maya came down the stairs from brushing her teeth and sat on the couch beside Gabriel, resting her head on his shoulder again.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked returning his arms around her.

"No." she said closing her eyes.

_Great, the one day I have been dreaming of for months and she is completely sick. I hope I don't get sick._

Gabriel slowly got up and turned on the radio to a soft rock station. He sat down returning to where he was before and began to sing along with the song on the radio thinking Maya was a sleep.

Maya looked up at Gabriel and began to smile, his voice was surprisingly pleasant. Maya slid her fingers across his cheeks.

"Gabriel thanks for being so sweet." Maya said staring at his eyes.

Gabriel looked down at her and leaned into kiss her, fortunately she kissed him back.

"Ew, ew, ew!" Elle said when she walked into her house with Mohinder. Gabriel then backed up and fell over the couch's arm rest. Mohinder began to smile complacently knowing he was right.

"Gabriel, are you okay?" Maya looked down and began to gag. _I am definitely going to be sick._ Gabriel thought moving out of the way of Maya. Maya ran up the stairs to throw up again, but this time from being sick and embarrassed.

"Mohinder, can I go to your house?" Gabriel asked knowing he wasn't going to stay there the whole night,

then wondering why his mother told him he could stay the whole night.

"Sure, but… I told you so!" Mohinder couldn't hide his excitement for himself or his friend. Gabriel smiled slightly looking up and a disgusted Elle.

"Sorry Elle." He said.

"Get out." She said jealous of her friend because Mohinder wouldn't dare kiss her.


End file.
